


Babygirl

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Discussed Gender Play, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender Play, Genderfuck, Grinding, Humor, M/M, Making Out, Nicknames, Pet Names, Teasing, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: They're making out when Dan suddenly calls him by an unusual (but familiar) nickname.





	Babygirl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatwiththeegobangandsuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwiththeegobangandsuch/gifts).



> Part of an art trade with Jordyn/Whatwiththegobangandsuch!

Arin didn’t really remember how they switched from French kissing to nibbling on each other’s necks, but somehow they were body to body on his couch, squirming around, trying to get at the best angle to properly bite away at one another. It was like sucking on a chocolate fudgesicle; you didn’t want to break the mood, the skin, and hurt your teeth, your partner and give yourself a freezing headache. It was like letting something sweet and warm slide down your throat, completely unbidden; honeyed tea. Soup. It was like trying to climb on the back of a bicycle after falling off of one; it was like trying to keep his balance when he wasn’t sure why the world had gone topsy-turvy on him. His whole body was on fire, then…

“Fuck, babygirl…” 

Arin froze in mid-gesture. Froze and pulled his hair out of his eyes and sat up and looked down at Dan until he could really register what had just been purred in his ear. “What the fuck did you just say?” he asked. He was red-faced and panting and staring down at Dan as if he were some sort of new-born alien being. The confusion was intense on Dan’s features – clearly he hadn’t heard himself, didn’t know what he’d said. 

“Uh…I think I called you baby?” Dan asked.

“Not quite,” Arin said. 

Dan flushed. “Whatever I called you I meant for like, a second. Can you please go back to sucking on my neck?” And there was the real Dan; neurotic, filled with fear, waiting for someone to hit him for expressing a real emotion. 

“No, I am not going back to sucking on your neck. First of all – what the fuck? Second of all…do you like…want me to go put on some eyeshadow or a skirt? Because I am fucking on that shit and hot loving doesn’t know any gender boundaries...”

“No, no, you’re fine like this!” Dan said. His fingers twitched against Arin’s hips and Arin deliberately ground himself down against Dan.

“Like, if you want me to be your baby girl I can totally be that.” He started putting on his best Zelda voice. “Oh my gooodd Daaan your dick is so biiiiig!”

“Please. Please stop that,” he begged, but he was laughing, the intense vibration of his full-bodied laugh shaking Arin in place. 

“But I’m just trying to make your footlong get super fat Daaan!” 

“Please don’t call my penis my ‘footlong’. It sounds super fucking gross.”

“But it’s making it haaarder isn’t it Daniel?” 

“No. No it is not.” But he let Arin lean over his body, kiss his lips, rub his face along the long line of stubble marking his chin. Dan relaxed and sighed against Arin’s touch.

“I’ll have to work harder on that,” Arin said decisively. And then he kissed Dan’s lips again.

When they parted, Dan’s expression was shyer. “Um,” he admitted with a blush, “I don’t think I’d mind you wearing lipgloss sometimes. But only if you’d really like to do it.” 

“I’d do anything for you, Dan,” said Arin sincerely.

Dan knew he meant it, even as Arin giggled into Dan’s shoulder as he rolled him onto his back.


End file.
